Terrordrome vs. Capcom/Jason Voorhees
Bio When he was a young boy, Jason Voorhees was neglected by the camp counselors who engaged in sexual intercourse instead of watching over the young boy and bullied due to his facial disfigurements, resulting in his death by drowning in Camp Crystal Lake. As retaliation, his mother Pamela Voorhees went on a murderous rampage, killing as many counselors as she could over the loss and grief of her son. When Pamela was murdered out of retaliation to end her nightmarish onslaught, Jason returned to continue his mother's work and kills anyone who dares step foot in Camp Crystal Lake. He feels a burning need to avenge the death of his beloved mother, and the abuse they received. Jason's been stabbed, drowned, electrocuted, and even hurled into space. But he cannot be killed and stopped. Movelist Mechanic: Resurrection When Jason's health bar completely drains, lightning strikes him and he returns back from the dead, regaining a portion of health based on how full his Slasher Combo Meter is. However, Jason can cancel his Resurrection, allowing him to keep his Slasher Combo Meter, thus, sending off one of his team members. If it is what would be him being the last member left of his team, Jason will be forced to resurrect. Unique Moves *Skull Slam: Jason punches the opponent in the head with both fists. *Knee Strike: Jason strikes the opponent with a quick knee. *Final Friday: Jason delivers a powerful uppercut, knocking the opponent into the air. Special Moves *Temple Punch: Jason charges towards the opponent and punches them to the ground. *Back Breaker: Jason grabs the opponent and breaks their back over his knee before tossing them in the opposite direction. *Corpse Grab: Jason snatches an airborne opponent and slams them into the floor. *Bloodshed: Jason lifts the opponent by the neck and impales them with his machete before kicking them to the ground. *Machete Toss: Jason throws his machete at the opponent. This move can also hit crouching opponents. *Lake Mist: Jason disappears in a thick gray mist cloud and reappears behind the opponent. Slasher Combos *Psycho Slash: Jason slowly walks forward and performs five powerful slashes with his machete while doing so, the fifth slash knocking the opponent down onto the ground. *Killing Machine: Jason gains a temporary armor and power buff for 8 seconds at the expense of his ability to jump, dash or run. When the buff wears off, Jason falls momentarily asleep, rendering him vulnerable. *Kill For Mother (Lvl. 3): Jason grabs the opponent by the leg and slams them down hard. He then pulls them back and slams them again before finishing with a powerful slam that leaves the opponent writhing on the ground. **Finisher: After doing a final slam, Jason brings out his machete and slashes the opponent to bisect their body diagonally. After three strikes, the opponent's upper body is completely severed and falls off as they screams in pain. Misc. *Battle Intro: Jason walks into the stage, armed with his machete while the “Ki-ki-ki-ma-ma-ma" sound plays. *Taunt: Jason slightly turns his head and cleans his machete with his hand. *Victory Pose: Jason turns away from the camera, takes off his mask, and throws it on the ground, leaving it behind. We even get a closeup of the mask that is sticking on the ground. *Jason's rival is Nemesis T-Type, because both are large and monstrous killers that possess a superhuman amount of strength. Neither character speaks much, although they have spoken once, Nemesis saying "S.T.A.R.S.", and Jason saying "Ki-ki-ki-ma-ma-ma" which is based on Pamela's recited line "Kill her mommy!" ("ki" means "kill", and the "ma" from "mommy") from the first movie's final reel. *Theme: The Man Behind the Mask - Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Terrordrome vs. Capcom Category:Starter